transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
In Search of Elizabeth
After weeks of Missions, one member is about to drop out... But is it the only one to do so? Plot The Union Wars The Union Fury Quinjet lands within a hangar, where Mortimer awaits them. Hilde, Fan, and Liz walk out of the Quinjet, as Arthur, Dick, Felipe, Georgio, and Zeke struggle to bring the heavy-as-hell Fracture Bolt down from the Quinjet. Mortimer asks Zeke why they didn't use the Gravity-Displacer, and Zeke mentions that it broke as they were escaping the facility. Reginald mentions that Justin Hammer really did make cheap technology. Reginald orders for a few British soldiers to take it to a facility, where it will be locked away from the rest of the world. Zeke asks what is going to happen now, and Mortimer mentions that they have more missions to do... Zeke leads Bullet Man, Aerobolt, and Guardian into Denmark to assassinate a terrorist leader posing as the Danish Prime Minister. Zeke then leads Commando, Rogue Agent, Zanshi, and Guardian into a building in Finland, as Liz freezes her ass off while hacking into the buildings' systems. Zeke then leads Commando, Cybernet, Guardian, Bullet Man, and Rogue Agent into Russia to recover a military file. Then, Zeke, Hilde, Liz, and Arthur accompany Captain Benn into a rescue mission in New Zealand. Drugs of Play Zeke, Hilde, Liz, and Arthur return from New Zealand, and Mortimer tells Zeke that their next mission is within London. Zeke asks what the mission is, and Mortimer mentions that they are to take out the Drug Circle plaguing London. Zeke orders Liz to locate the Leader of the Drug Ring, and Liz begins to hack into several security cameras and bank accounts. She pinpoints him within Kings Cross. Zeke rallies the Union Fury and head to Kings Cross. In Kings Cross, Zeke and co walk up to a building, and Zeke orders them to attack. They break into the building and begin attacking. As Liz fires upon the Druggies, her helmet is ripped off, and her face is revealed to one of the druggies. Zeke then shoots the druggie, as the entire London Police Force arrives. Zeke arrests the Drug Lords and hands them off to Natalia, a member of the L.P.F. Zeke mentions that the drugs will be confiscated by the Government, and has all the drugs removed from the building, and the Drug making machines destroyed. The machines are destroyed by Bullet Man, who uses his hammer. As everyone leaves, two men raise themselves from the floorboards, and mentions that everyone's been taken. Both men then spot a feminine wallet on the ground. They open the wallet and discover that it is Liz's wallet. One of the men, Morgan Lester, mentions that they should get payback, and mentions that Liz looks pretty hot. The Abduction Within the Oxton Home in Westminster, Zeke and Hilde begin to walk out, and Mrs. Windsor asks where they're going. Zeke tells Mrs. Windsor that they have to go to 10 Downing Street for a meeting with Mortimer, and he needs Zeke. Mrs. Windsor asks why Hilde is going, and she mentions that she wants to accompany Zeke to the meeting. Mrs. Windsor and the pair exchange farewells, and Zeke and Hilde use the elevator to the garage and take Zeke's Aston Martin. Morgan and Raymond walk up to the Oxton Home, and Ray asks how they are going to get in. Both see Zeke driving by in his Aston Martin, who stares at them as they stare back. Zeke then continues driving, as both men walk down the street and find that Zeke left the garage bunker open. Both begin to walk down the long corridor that leads to under the Oxton Home. Meanwhile, Elizabeth exits the shower and pets Zeus before getting ready for bed. She then begins to think as she lays in bed. She then falls asleep. As she sleeps, Zeus barks and whimpers and Mrs. Windsor screams before being hit. Footsteps go up the stairs, and Elizabeth's door creaks open. She then opens her eyes to see Morgan on top of her. Liz screams, long enough for the men to apply Chloroform to a cloth and place it over Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth doesn't succumb to the chloroform, and both men drag her out of bed and down the stairs. They enter the Garage Bunker, and Morgan tells Ray to get the van. Liz struggles to break free from Morgan, only for Morgan to hit her in the head, knocking her out. The van then comes, both men load Elizabeth into the van, and both men drive off to who knows where in London, or all of England... Vanished Several hours later, Zeke and Hilde return to the Oxton Home, only to find Zeus knocked out, and Mrs. Windsor out cold. Zeke manages to wake up Mrs. Windsor. Mrs. Windsor tells Zeke that two men broke in, and bashed her in the head. Zeke then runs up to Liz's room, to find her gone. Zeke tells Hilde and Mrs. Windsor that they couldn't have gone far, and drives his Aston Martin throughout London, looking for Liz. In an undisclosed location, Elizabeth wakes up to find her abductors. Ray tells Liz that she will have to pay for her and Zeke's mistake: Messing with the London Drug Circle. Ray begins to unbutton Liz's dress shirt, and Elizabeth begins to scream and begs for help. Morgan pushes the chair back onto the floor and begins to help Ray in undressing Elizabeth. A couple days later, Zeke uses several traffic cameras to search where Liz could've gone. He then spots Ray driving the van into the Garage bunker and spots the license plate: L23KAS10. Zeke then searches all of London (If not England) for the van with the license plate number. The computer then locates the van in Grays, East of London. Zeke contacts Natalia and both head off for Grays. In Grays, the Special Police Force breaks into the warehouse and arrest the men. Natalia finds Elizabeth nearly completely naked in a cell. Natalia orders the men to bring some new clothes and a blanket to give to Elizabeth. Elizabeth walks out of the warehouse and spots Zeke, whom she runs to and gives him a hug. Zeke tells Elizabeth to forgive him on what happened to her... Court The Next Day, Zeke sues the men who sexually assaulted Elizabeth. Everyone (See Notes) would begin to argue about the incident. The Judge orders everyone to calm down. Zeke mentions that Elizabeth is merely 15, meaning the men committed Statutory Rape. The Judge has Elizabeth come up to the stand and explain what they did to her, though she remains silent, and a little dead inside. Zeke would ask the judge to go easy on her. Ray and Morgan admit that they raped Elizabeth, and tells Zeke to go fuck himself. Zeke tells the men that he'll drop the case, if they are willing to let him teach them "A Lesson". Elizabeth then runs and begins to attack the two men. Hilde and Zeke rip Liz off of them, and Liz begins crying. Zeke tells Hilde to take Liz outside. Zeke begs the judge to consider the mens' punishment, and the judge mentions that she was gonna slam the men in prison anyway, mentioning that it was pretty obvious they did it. After the Case is closed, Zeke walks up to Liz and Hilde. Zeke tells Liz that she should resign from the team and focus on her own life. Zeke tells Liz that they have some "Family Friends", or cousins, in America. Liz agrees to resign, and Georgio agrees to resign as well, after overhearing them. Georgio mentions that he wants to live his own life as well. Zeke accepts it, and mentions that he will speak to Mortimer about relocating Elizabeth and Georgio to the United States. America In the London International Airport, Ezekiel-Amadeus gives his sister a tearful farewell and tells her that he hopes that she has a greater adventure in America. Liz thanks her brother and waves goodbye to him as she and Georgio board the plane that will head to the United States. The plane takes off, and Zeke begins to shed a tear. Hilde hugs Zeke to comfort him, telling him that it must be tough letting a sibling go. In California, Elizabeth and Georgio part ways. Georgio heads for Los Angeles, as Elizabeth heads for Tranquility. In Tranquility, Elizabeth arrives at the Future Foundation University Campus. There, she meets Natalie Knightley and Mary Muldoon, who welcome her to California. All three women head into campus for class. Featured Characters * The Union Fury ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Captain Legion ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Arthur Smith/ Guardian ** Georgio Oxton/ Rogue Agent ** Elizabeth Oxton/ Cybernet ** Fan Gan Zhou/ Zanshi ** Darren Muldoon/ Aerobolt ** Felipe Correia dos Santos/ Bullet Man * Reginald Mortimer * Captain Zoey Benn * Captain Natalia Oxton * Morgan Lester * Raymond Pist * Mrs. Windsor * Zeus * Felicity Cockburn Notes * Those to appear in the courtroom: Zeke, Hilde, Arthur, Elizabeth, Reginald Mortimer, Dick, Felipe, Fan, Natalia, Felicity Cockburn, Captain Zoey, Georgio, and the rest of the Oxton Family. * Mary Muldoon is Darren's younger sister. * Natalie Knightley is Elizabeth's cousin, born to the Royal Family of New Zealand. Soundtrack "Dirty Deeds" by ACDC